


My Pretty Princess

by EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos



Series: The Tapes [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Calum, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Daddy Luke, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup, Panties, Princess Calum, Spanking, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos/pseuds/EeveeLovesWayneNewtonAndBanjos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton decides to share Calum, his princess, with Luke. After watching a tape and playing with him Luke discovers Calum isn't as innocent as he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pretty Princess

There was a knock at the door. Luke turned off the TV sighing as he walked over to the door. He opened it seeing Calum standing there in a light pink dress that came down to his knees. He was wearing pink flats with plastic bows and his head was topped with a crown. He had on lip-gloss, mascara, and a maybe a little eye shadow. He was holding onto a big teddy bear and Luke was shocked. What was he doing?

"Calum?" 

He smiled up at Luke, "hi, daddy." 

"Daddy?"

He walked over and stood on the tips of his toes giving Luke a wet kiss on the cheek. Luke grabbed his shoulders pushing him back. Calum looked upset when Luke looked confused. Luke looked behind Calum seeing that there was no car in the driveway. He pulled Calum inside and pointed to the bar stool. 

"Sit," he said. 

Calum nodded and sat on the bar stool while Luke grabbed his phone and called Ashton. 

"Hello?"

"Would you care to tell me why Calum is at my door?" 

"Ah, that. Calum is your princess too. He requires a lot of attention and care. He'll do anything you say as long as you're his daddy. I'll come get him later. I would suggest getting him to blow you. He's not as good as Michael, but he looks real cute when he does it. I think you'll like it almost as much as I did. Good luck, daddy," he said with a smirk in his voice just before he hung up. 

Luke set his phone down and walked over to Calum who was looking upset. 

"You don't like me, do you, daddy?"

"What? No, I like you." 

"You like Michael more though," he said holding the bear tighter. 

"No, princess. I like you both the same, I just didn't expect you to be here. I didn't expect Ashton to send you. I figured he'd want to keep you all to himself." 

"You're my daddy too," he said smiling. 

"What do you want to do?" 

"Daddy said you have those tape. Could we watch one? Daddy wont let me watch them." 

"You want to?"

"Uh huh. Please," he asked. 

He nodded and Calum hopped off the bar stool. Luke took his hand and led him to the couch. He popped open the case and looked at the tape. 

My Pretty Princess. 

He figured it was another Calum and Ashton one and slid it in and turned on the TV. It was immediately a camera focused on a couch. Michael was sitting on down on it. He was wearing panties, but they weren't sexy. They were cute and had little crowns and stars on them. He was wearing a soft pink spaghetti strapped nightgown that was mid thigh and was in between innocent and playboy bunny. He had lip gloss on but it was glitter clear. He had bunny slippers on and he looked as if he was trying to be younger. 

"Daddy," he smiled and opened his arms when Ashton spotted him.

Ashton picked him up without even trying and sat down putting Michael on his lap. 

"Hey, baby." 

"I got ready for bed just like you asked." 

"Yeah?" 

Michael nodded and smiled brightly. 

"Good job, sweetheart." 

"Do you want to fuck me now," he asked looking up into his eyes.

"Fuck?" 

Michael covered his mouth.

"You said a bad word," he told him. 

"I'm sorry, daddy." 

"You'll have to be spanked," he said. 

"No. I'm sorry. Please don't, daddy." 

"You know the rules, baby. Bad boys get spankings." 

"I'll be good, daddy, I promise," he said grabbing handfuls of his dress." 

"Bend over, sweetheart." 

"Please don't spank me. I wont do it again." 

"I wont ask again," he said sternly. 

Michael got off his lap and bent over Ashton's knees. 

"Do you know why I'm spanking you?" 

"Because I said a bad word," he said softly. 

"I'll only do ten today, baby." 

He lifted the dress and pulled the underwear down to Michael's knees. Luke tilted his head and watched as Michael whimpered with each hit. It was like he was acting younger. He looked over at Calum seeing that he was upset and on the verge of tears. He held the bear close to his chest and looked up at him. 

"Aren't you going to finish the movie," he asked softly. 

"What's wrong," he asked. 

"Daddy found a new princess. He sent me to you because he didn't want me anymore."

"That's not true." 

"Yes it is." 

"It's not. I asked Ashton for Michael and he told me he would share him with me. He didn't want to share you. You are his princess. You're my princess. Michael is his slut and I'm Michael's boyfriend sort of." 

"Daddy really didn't want to share me?" 

"Nope." 

"So he loves me? Daddy loves me?" 

"Yeah baby, daddy loves you." 

He smiled and threw his arms around Luke jumping onto his lap, "will you play with me?" 

"Of course, baby. Tell me how you want to play." 

"Can you kiss me?" 

Luke nodded and held him still. He kissed him softly and cupped his cheek as he did. Once he pulled back Calum was blushing and playing with the bear in his hands. Calum is his for the day so he would do whatever he said. He thought about it for a second. "Was that okay?" 

He nodded and smiled big letting his lip gloss glitter when he did. Luke's fingers slipped up Calum hips until he reached a pair of panties with lace trim. Calum sucked in a breath and looked into Luke's eyes nervously. He tugged at them and Calum got off of his lap. 

"I'm sorry, was that not okay was that-" 

Calum pulled the panties down letting them drop around his ankles. He stepped out of them and took off his shoes. He moved back onto Luke's lap and placed his hand on the bulge growing in the pants beneath his hips. He slowly rubbed it feeling it get harder. 

"Is this what you want, daddy?" 

Luke nodded and Calum kept rubbing it. 

"Can I give you a blowjob, daddy, please? I've been good." 

He nodded and Calum dropped to his knees taking his cock out of his pants. He took it in his mouth and closed his eyes. Luke's hand went to his hair and he moaned around his cock and looked up at him. He took all of it and pulled off quickly licking over the top. 

"Like that, daddy?" 

"Yeah, baby. Just like that." 

He smiled and went back to the cock in front of him giving it a few small licks before going all the way down and moaning. He looked up at him again bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks when his mouth was around the base. He sighed and let out a moan. His hand pulled Calum off of him. 

"Was that not okay?" 

"That was perfect, baby, why don't you lay on the floor." 

"What are we doing?" 

"I'll show you." 

Calum laid back on the floor looking up at Luke and waiting on what was about to happen. Luke got in the floor and pulled Calum's hips towards him. He smiled licking his lips before moving down and licking around Calum's hole. Calum let out a squeal and looked up at Luke. His eyes went big and he sat up. 

"Before we do this, I have a question." 

"Yeah?" 

"Are you really into this whole daddy thing?" 

"I don't mind it." 

"Really, so I don't have to be a princess," he asked. 

"Uh...no, you don't?"

Calum pulled off his clothes and threw his arms around Luke's neck pulling him close to kiss him. 

"Good, I've always wanted to be a slut for someone," he smiled. 

What just happened? What the fuck just happened? Did he just? He...what? Luke was fucking confused at this point. Calum was either dominant or innocent almost never like this. He moaned into Luke's mouth before pulling back. 

"Can you call me a slut?" 

"What," Luke asked confused. 

"Please? I'll let you put your cock anywhere. I'll let you cum in my mouth." 

Luke's jaw dropped. 

"I'll let you cum in my ass," he said biting his lip waiting on Luke to say something. 

"Slut," he whispered. 

Calum smiled and pushed Luke onto his back so he could pull the pants off him and expose more of his skin. Before Luke could question him he took his cock in his mouth and began moving better than before. He gagged on it for a second getting more spit on him before getting off and on his knees. 

"Fuck me," he said. 

Luke sat up and Calum was on his hands and knees swaying his hips back and forth to get Luke to hurry up. He held onto Calum's hips and grabbed his ass hard. He let out a groan and Luke pulled back his hand and gave his cheek a hard smack. He whimpered and let out a breath. 

"Spank me harder." 

"You like being spanked?" 

"You know I do," Calum said turning to look him in the eyes. 

He fisted Calum's hair and pulled it back so that his back was pressed against Luke's chest. He let out a groan and bit his lip looking back at him. Luke bit his neck and Calum began letting out a noise that was a combination of a moan and a pant. Luke smacked his cheek hard again causing him to let out a loud squeak. 

"Fuck me, shit," he breathed. 

"You've got a dirty little mouth," Luke whispered. 

"I know. Why don't you fuck it, I'll show you how dirty it can be," he laughed. 

"I'd much rather fuck you instead," he said licking a wet line up his throat and smacking his ass again. 

Calum let out a moan and Luke did it again getting better reactions each time. He focused on the TV again seeing Michael and Ashton. Ashton was holding Michael on his lap and tugging his underwear to the side sliding his cock inside him. This was probably the first time Luke has seen Michael look so innocent. Ashton pulled Michael close letting him rest his head on his shoulder. 

"You're doing so good, princess," Ashton said grabbing Michael's hips and lifting him. 

"You know, you could be busy fucking me instead of watching Ash fuck Mikey." 

Luke pulled Calum's arms behind him and Calum rested his cheeks against the floor. 

"You don't want me to move?" 

"No, I want you to lay there and beg for my cock like the good little slut I know you can be. I'm going to watch this, and when you've got my attention I'll fuck you," he said licking over his fingers and sliding one inside Calum. 

Calum let out a moan but Luke focused on the TV while pumping his finger in and out slow. Ashton laid Michael back and took the girly panties off him tossing them aside. He entered him again and kissed Michael's throat. He wasn't fucking him anymore, Luke thought about the way Ashton was looking at Michael and the way he had him, it was like he was making love to him. Calum let out a moan and snapped Luke out of his thoughts. Luke added another finger and focused back on the TV. 

"Daddy," Michael whispered. 

"Yeah, sweetheart?" 

"My nightgown is getting dirty," he said. 

Ashton looked down at the spots of pre-cum on the dress before smiling, "You're going to need a new one when daddy is done with you." 

He kissed him softly and spread Michael's legs wide giving a hard thrust. Michael let out a whine. Calum let out a long moan and Luke turned his attention to him. 

"Please," Calum begged. 

"Please what?"

Calum let out a moan and panted a little. 

"Use your words, sweetheart, or you wont get anything from me." 

"Fuck...me," he panted. 

"What was that?" 

"Fuck me," he said. 

"I don't take orders, baby. You'll have to beg." 

"Luke, fuck me. Take your big beautiful cock and put it in my ass. Fuck me till I cum. Fuck me until I make you cum. I bet I could get off with just you cumming inside me." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah," he nodded with his cheek pressed to the floor, "I think I want that." 

"You want to get off by me cumming in your tight little ass?" 

"Yes," he moaned smiling. 

"Hmm, tell me something first." 

"Anything," he moaned as Luke continued pumping his fingers in and out.

"Tell me that you're a slut." 

"I'm a slut," he questioned.

"Are you? Sounded more like a question than you stating it." 

"I-I'm a slut," he said. 

"Better, but not quite what I want." 

"I'm a slut," he smiled. 

Luke slowly pushed inside him until Calum took all of him. He let out a groan and Luke leaned in close kissing under his ear, "yeah, you are." 

Calum kept his hands behind his back while Luke's hands were on his hip and in his hair. Luke didn't waste time going slow. He knew how Calum wanted it. 

"Fuck," Calum said turning his head so that his forehead was on the floor. 

He began mumbling and Luke could only make out every time he breathed his name. He let out a string of curses and let out long whines when Luke pulled his hair, it was usually followed by a low moan. Luke licked his hand and pulled it back giving Calum's cheek a hard spank. He let out a small squeak followed by a moan. 

"Oh god," he moaned closing his eyes and melting into the floor letting part of his chest relax against dress he tossed to the side earlier.

Luke was completely focused on Calum. He looked down and the arch in Calum's back and pulled his hair back a little more to make the arch deeper. Calum let out a sigh. He heard panting coming from the TV and the next thing he heard was Michael. 

"Daddy, no. I don't want another spanking. I didn't mean to say it." 

"You still said a bad word, and bad little boys get punished, baby." 

He bent Michael over the edge of the bed and began spanking him. He let out a few more high pitched moans before making them deeper and more of Michael's normal moans. 

"Spank me harder, daddy," he moaned. 

Ashton gave one last hard slap and Michael let out a whine and shook with pleasure. His cheeks tinted a deep pink and his ass a few shades darker he was still holding onto the sheets under him. Ashton wiggled a finger inside him getting them wet with the white fluid leaking from Michael's ass. Luke assumed Ashton had already came in him earlier. 

"Ash!" 

Michael's legs trembled underneath him and he began panting and letting his face twist in pleasure. Ashton watched him squirm and shake. Michael was panting and so was Calum. 

"Oh fuck," Calum breathed letting his toes curl and his legs begin to stiffen.

He came onto the floor underneath him and let out a long moan when he did. Luke held back his orgasm and pulled out of him letting his arms go so Calum could move again. 

"That was so good," Calum smiled, "I have never been fucked like that before."

"I'm not Ashton," Luke said looking at the floor, "you made a mess." 

Calum looked up at him, "so, we'll clean it later." 

"No, clean it now," he said. 

"Fine, I'll go get-"

"With your tongue." 

"What?" 

"Lick ever drop off the floor and I just might let you suck my cock," he smiled reaching out to hold Calum's chin. 

"What makes you think I want to?"

"Because you get so hard when you're sucking cock," Luke said running his thumb across the other boy's lower lip.

Calum swallowed hard and his brown eyes were looking into straight into Luke's blue ones. It was true and he knew that. They both did. Calum slid his tongue over the tip of Luke's finger causing the other to smile and let go of him. Calum bent over licking lines of his cum up off the floor carefully so he wouldn't miss any of it. Once he got it all he looked up at Luke and opened his mouth. 

"Swallow." 

Calum hesitated but soon did what he asked and leaned forward reaching out to touch Luke. Luke let him get between his legs and focus on the the throbbing erection in front of him. Calum didn't hesitate this time and wrapped his mouth around it and began taking it. Luke looked back at the TV.

"I-I can't hold it back any longer," Michael said fast. 

"You will if you don't want to be punished."

"Daddy, please. I can't. It hurts." 

"Just a little longer," he told him. 

Michael groaned and lifted his chest off the bed before laying back down and continuing to pant. 

"You really want to cum, don't you, princess," Ashton asked.

"Yes. Please let me. I'll be good, I promise," he said in a shaky breath. 

"You'll be good?" 

"Yes," he squeaked. 

"Go ahead and cum, baby," he said putting is hand in Michael's hair and petting it softly. 

Michael moaned and released on the sheets squirming when Ashton's fingers continued circling the sweet spot inside him even though he had cum. He was breathing heavily and closing his legs tight. Luke continued to watch Michael while Calum's mouth worked on him. He kept his moans to himself to see if Calum would try harder. Luke's hands were inside the dark hair holding onto it and pushing it down when he did something right. 

"You were so good for me today, sweetheart," Ashton said pulling out his fingers and helping Michael stand. 

His legs were still shaking but Ashton held him up and looked down into Michael's soft green eyes. He gave him a soft kiss and held him closer, "So good for me, you know that?" 

Michael smiled and held onto Ashton as the cum started to drip. He picked him up bridal style, "let's go get you cleaned up." 

"Daddy?" 

"Yeah, princess?" 

"I'm tired." 

Ashton laughed and carried him out of the room. The video stopped. Luke decided to stop holding back and pushed Calum's head down making him take most of his cock down his throat. He let out a groan before he came hard. He sighed and let go of his hair. Calum came up for air with spit and cum in his mouth and on his lips. 

"How was that," he asked closing his mouth and swallowing. 

"Decent, maybe if you keep hanging around here you'll get better. You'll be sucking dick like the little cock slut I know you can be." 

"Mmm, tell me more," he laughed sitting on Luke's lap. 

"You're gonna be really fun to play with," he smiled. 

"So are you, blonde daddy." 

Luke pulled back his hands and slapped Calum's ass grabbing it hard enough to make him let out a high pitched squeak, "go take a shower, princess." 

Calum smiled and got off him and headed for the bathroom, "care to join me?" 

Luke looked down seeing his cock begin to get hard again at the thought of a wet Calum in his shower. He smiled, "oh yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long. I'll try to have the next one ready before I go on vacation. I really hope you guys like this one. If you want me to write a certain kink for you in one of these let me know, I'll try to do it for you. Again, really sorry this took so long.


End file.
